


Rift in the Game

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Aobajousai Nishinoya Yuu, Aobajousai Sugawara Koushi, Aobajousai Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: One of the Seijouh transfers were inspired by Soundslikeawhisper on tiktok the rest were my own ideaKarasuno gets into a disagreement which causes a rift in the team, the team splits into two groups one believing _______ is innocent, the other believing he's a liar. What if the rift get's so big that the three who believe their friend is innocent along with _______ transfer schools. What will happen when the two groups meet each other once again, but on separate sides of the net.The fic starts on their first day at the new school, the transfer reasons for transferring will be shown through flashbacks. The transfer also takes place after their loss to Aobajohsai, there is also an underlying fact that their are soulmates, the kind where you write on your arms to each other when you turn 16.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Transfers

_**Oikawa 3rd person pov** _

"Iwa-chan did you hear we are gonna four transfers today, isn't that amazing" Oikawa didn't get much of an answer from his friend just a quiet 'mhm.' They were on their walk to school "Iwa-chan, What if they volleyball, do you think they will join the team" Hajime just looked at his friend with a deadpan stare "It is too early in the morning for your nonsense shittykawa." The setter just let out a long whine of 'Iwa-chan' that just resulted in him being smacked over the head, but he quickly recovered and went back to rambling. "What if one of them is a setter, would they take my spot, would they be even any good if they joined the team, I really hope they play volleyball." A tick mark appeared on the ace's head as he smacked his friend over the head once more "Shut up until we get to practice." The setter then just sulked on the whole walk to practice, the ace didn't feel bad for his best friend in the slightest.

**_? 3rd person pov (referenced as oldest and third year for some insight)_ **

"Nishinoya it's your turn to try and wake up Hinata, Yamaguchi can you please go iron our uniforms, I will cook breakfast and pack lunch" both of the formerly addressed ran off to do their assigned jobs (with a small salute from Noya). About thirty minutes later the teen that was cooking turned around to see Noya partially dressed and wide awake dragging a half-asleep fully dressed Hinata, a fully dressed not so enthusiastic Yamaguchi trailing behind them. The oldest smiles "Hey Yamaguchi can you take over cooking for me, I need to go take a quick shower then get dressed, remember we gotta be early so we can find where our classes are." He handed the spatula that he had been using to flip eggs to Yamaguchi before heading up the stairs to get ready.

When he walked back down that stairs he saw Hinata a bit more awake, Yamaguchi with a small smile on his face, Nishinoya fully dressed, and all of them ready to head out of the door. He smiles as he slips on his shoes then grabbing the coffee cup Yama had set up for him, he then waved them all out the door of the small house before locking the door. As they walked he looked over the group "So how is everyone feeling about the new school" Yamaguchi dropped his small smile "I don't know, I'm scared what if we end up in a class with someone from the volleyball team."  
The older teen sighed before looking at the first year again "well we just don't tell them direct information, and if they ask about joining the club, tell them you will think about it, we need some time to adjust because of what happened." He had tried to speak loud enough to make sure that the other two could also hear him he looked back as they both slightly nodded.

When the quartet made it to the school there was luckily and not so luckily not many people there, that was lucky because they wouldn't have to weave through lots of people, unlucky because there are fewer people to ask for help. The oldest walked up to someone tapping on their shoulder while the other three followed behind him "Hi my friends and I are new can you please show us to the office." The person smiled at him "Oh yes you four must be the transfers follow me" they followed the student to the office. "Here you are if you ever need any more help you can find me in class 3-c" The boy smiled before leaving the quartet there.

The third-year pushed the door open to reveal a sweet-looking lady sitting at the front desk, he walks up and the lady looks up at him with a small smile. "Hello how can I help you boys today" he rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervous "well my friends and I are the new transfer students, we were hoping to get our schedules." The lady nods and looks in the pile of papers to her rights "Ok Yamaguchi Tadashi" the shy boy raised his hand "That's me" the woman handed him his schedule as he stepped to the side. "Ok, Hinata Shouyo" the orange head boy who was now fully awake jumped up to the desk taking his schedule then jumping over to Yamaguchi where they started to compare the schedules. The receptionist lightly chuckled when Nishinoya had also bounced up to the desk when his name was called by her. She then looked at the oldest teen "Then that must mean you are Sugawara Koushi, he gave a slight nod before taking his schedule and thanking her.

Sugawara had dropped each of the boys off at their classes one by one making sure their teachers had them settled in before heading off to his own class. He would have been lying if he said that he wasn't nervous, he knew that he was already late but he hopes his teacher will understand that he needed to make sure the other three got to class safely. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his classroom he heard the teacher stop talking then heard footsteps approaching the door, he stepped back a tiny bit when the door was opened. His teacher seemed to be a woman in her mid-thirties who smiled when she saw him, "Oh yes I forgot about the transfer students, ok wait one second and I will call you in." The lady then walked back inside he heard her say a small bit about there being a new student before waving for him to come in "Ok students this will be your new classmate, can you please introduce yourself." He bowed then stood back up straight "hello, I am Sugawara Koushi, I transferred here from Karasuno high school, and the other three transfer students you probably heard about, are my friends." Someone raised their hand and the teacher let them talk "Hey weren't you that one guy that got subbed in during the volleyball game against Karasuno." He winced a bit at the question "yes I was our team's reserve setter" the same kid asked again "are the other transfer students also from the Karasuno team" he sighed "yes we are all from the Karasuno volleyball team." The teacher noticed that he was uncomfortable "Ok, that is all the questions for now, you can go sit next to Mr. Takahiro, Hanamaki please raise your hand."

Once Sugawara had gotten settled in the seat next to Hanamaki the teacher started to tell them about the homework that he obviously had not done. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, he turned to look at the culprit who was none other than Hanamaki Takahiro "Yes? What do you need." The teen seemed to be scanning his face "I'm just wondering what four Karasuno players are doing at this school, especially their vice-captain." Koushi groaned lightly "The reason the four of us are here are Circumstances that you don't need to know about, and probably never will need to know." The wing spiker nodded "Then can I ask you two questions, Who are the other three that are here, and are any of you gonna join the volleyball team." The setter probably should have expected those questions but he was caught off guard either way "The other three are our Decoy, Libero, and Pinch server, about the joining the team we will think about it." The younger of the two nodded "I will accept the second answer, and so that means your number 10, 4, and 12 along with you are here." He nodded then turned back to face the teacher as a way to tell the other that he was done talking, all he could think was that this is gonna be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Ray's of Sunshine it is I your unreliable Author, seriously I need to stop getting inspiration for fics. But I still do hope you guys like this fic so far, this fic idea just kind of came to my mind abruptly like out of nowhere.
> 
> Some Info: The reason they all were in one house was that when they told their parents what was going on at school, Suga's parents let him because he is 18 and soon to be a graduate anyways so they let him live on his own, Yamaguchi and Hinata's parents said as long as they were taken care of and visited they could live with Suga, Nishinoya doesn't have the best home life and the other 3 know that so he kind of just ran away
> 
> Well, that's all for now, see you next chapter or in another fic, and like always have a good day/night/evening/afternoon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others in their new classes, and lunch together
> 
> Kyoutani in this came back after their win against Karasuno but earlier than his canon arrival so he has no clue who any of them are the Karasuno I mean, also a little bit of underlying soulmate Au.

_**Yamaguchi 3rd person pov** _

Yamaguchi had been the first to get dropped off at his classroom, he was definitely nervous even though he knew the other three wouldn't leave till they knew he was in his classroom safe. His hands were shaky as he lightly knocked on the sliding door to his classroom, a couple of seconds later it was opened by an older looking man with a sweet but stoic face. His voice was monotone as he spoke "Oh, the transfer student wait here" he then looked at the other's "If you aren't in my class get going to your own." The trio nodded before leaving Yamaguchi with a small wave, the teacher then walked back inside and simply told the class there was a new student before having the shy first-year come in. He slowly walked in and stood next to the teacher as he tried to stutter out an intro "H..hello I'm, I'm um Yamaguchi T..Tadashi I transferred here from Karasuno high school, and I h..hope we can get along." He bowed before quickly looking at the teacher to tell him where his seat was so he could get this over with before he panicked. The teacher called a random student's name then had them raise their hand before he rushed to get seated quickly hoping to get all eyes off him.

Sadly once Yamaguchi was seated he could feel eyes boring into the back of his neck as the prickly feeling just intensified as the class went on. When break rolled around he took his chances as he turned around to see the pretty much emotionless looking first-year wing spiker of Aoba watching him with a close eye. He gulped before turning back around to face the front of the class so he could hopefully avoid questioning, his fingers tapped over the last message from his soulmate anxiously. The last message he had gotten was a 'hope your first day goes well' currently he really hoped that message had actually been true and that he didn't feel like he was about to vomit. He reached for his pen and rolled his sleeve up a bit so he could start to write hoping that his soulmate could help ease his anxiety. After having a quick conversation with his soulmate he was back to being calmer and ready to take on the rest of the day at least up until lunch. The rest of the class passed relatively quickly until the last couple minutes before lunch, that was when the eye's left the back of his head and the teacher seemed to drawl on. Once they were dismissed from the class he had burst straight out the door heading for Hinata's class because that would mean he wasn't alone.

_**Hinata 3rd person pov** _

Hinata was excited when they had dropped him off at his class, he had told them that he was fine and that the other two should go on to make sure they weren't late. He knocked on the door enthusiastically, the door was then answered by someone who looked like an older version of his now ex volleyball captain. The man looked him over before a small smile graced his face "Mr. Hinata I am guessing, please wait here until I call you in." He waited silently as he bounced on his toe's before pretty much jumping in when he was ushered to come inside, the teacher just chuckled at his antics. He smiled at the class before waving "Hi, I transferred here from Karasuno and My name is Hinata Shouyo" he was practically jumping in his spot as he spoke. After some questions from other students, he was told where he would be sitting and he made his way over to his seat greeting his desk neighbor with a small smile and a wave. He had been lucky that he had no one from the volleyball team in his class, so class went by uneventfully. When lunchtime rolled around he just sat at his desk practically vibrating as he waited for Yamaguchi, when the other first-year did get there he pretty much dragged the other towards the cafeteria.

_**Nishinoya 3rd person pov** _

Nishinoya had been just as excited as Hinata until he was left alone in front of the classroom, that is when he started to become nervous about how they would feel about him. He gathered up as much courage as he could before knocking on the door to his classroom, he heard a quiet come in so he slid the door open and walked in. Right as he entered the classroom he could feel the anxiety build up once more, the feeling of all the eye's on him felt suffocating. The teacher glanced at him then turned to fully look at him "Yes how may I help you today, are you lost?" He gained some confidence back at that, more like he was insulted so that snapped him partly out of the anxiousness "No I am not lost, I am your new student." The teacher blinked at him a couple of times before looking down at his roster then back at Nishinoya "I believe you must be mistaken, you are too small to be a high schooler." That really irked something in the Libero's mind "No I am Nishinoya Yuu, transfer student of Karasuno's Class 2-E to Aobajohsai Class 2-A." The teacher looked shocked and so did half the class, the teacher then spoke up "Ok then, you sit behind Kyoutani, he's the one in the second to last row next to the window." Noya nodded before running to get seated. The class went by peacefully he got distracted at one point when he tried to have a conversation with his soulmate (the conversation might have been pretty much one-sided other than some one-word answers but that's fine). When it was time for lunch he had bolted straight out of his seat with a giddy smile as he made his way to the cafeteria, getting lost four times on the way but made his way to the cafeteria.

_**Aobajousai volleyball team 3rd person pov** _

Oikawa had been one of the last people who sat down at the table along with Iwaizumi, the reason being Oikawa had been himself and gotten swamped by his 'fangirls.' He sat down with his bento box but didn't open it he just looked over the table of his team "So does anyone have any of the transfers in their class, Iwa-chan and I had none, so~." Hanamaki put a finger up as he finished chewing his food and swallowed "I got one you would never believe who it was." The setter's interest was definitely piqued at that as he leaned into the table closer to his friend "Oh do tell more won't you Makki." His friend just produced a lazy grin on his face "Well I was definitely surprised when the lovely Vice-captain of Karasuno showed up in my classroom this morning." The table seemed to freeze a bit at this statement "Oh it gets better, when he introduced himself he said that he knew the other transfers, not just that he knew them that the four of them are friends." The captain's jaw dropped as he scanned his friend's face for any sign of this being a fib "Wait do you mean the other three are also from Karasuno."

Before Hanamaki could answer their droopy-eyed first year spoke up "I got one of Karasuno's benchwarmers, the shy first-year one that was always fussing over the tall blonde." The team then turned to look at Kunimi he just shrugged then went back to eating his food as he ignored the rest of his team. The captain looked at the rest of the team "Ok, so does anyone else have any of the other transfers or no?" Kyoutani grumbled as he knew that if he didn't speak up now he would get pestered later if they ever found out "I got some short kid blackish-brown hair that's spiked upwards with a stripe of blonde going between his eyes on his forehead." Oikawa slammed his fist on his hand before pointing at the angry wing spiker that just glared at his captain, the older just stuttered on his words before exclaiming "Um, Oh Libero!" The rest of the team just looked at him for an explanation so he did "That description matches the looks of Karasuno's libero." Iwaizumi nodded before counting on his fingers "So we have Karasuno's Vice-captain that's one, then I believe that kid is a Pinch server that's two, their libero that's three, and we don't have a fourth then but based on all that it's best to assume the last is a Karasuno volleyball player." Kunimi just nibbled on the straw to his drink as he deadpanned at his team "You are all idiots, look one table over and tell me what you see." The team followed his instructions, low and behold there are the four transfers from Karasuno sitting there enjoying their home-packed bento boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Beautiful Rays of Sunshine, here is an update that tells you more about all the others, and the rest of the Aobajohsai team finding out about their new classmates. But yeah I don't know what else more to say, so see you next chapter. But also have a good Night/Day/Evening/Afternoon!!!


	3. A/N

Hi my Ray's of Sunshine I am so sorry that the 3rd chapter is taking me so long too write. I am hopeing to have it posted in the next one or two weeks.

Also this fic will definitely be revolved around the fact that Suga, Hinata, Noya, and Yamaguchi are trying to adjust to a new found family. While they are also dealing with stuff that followed them from Karasuno. The stuff that followed them will be rumours that had caused them to leave Karasuno in the first place. Another factor that will be a bit prominent is how some of them will try to cope through their soulmate. A major example of that will be Yamaguchi, I showed that in the second chapter he had contacted his Soulmate to calm down when Kunimi was making him anxious.

But in all I hope you guys can understand that it will be a tiny bit longer untill I get a new chapter out. If you need something to entertain you in the mean time I have plenty of other Fics you can go check out.


End file.
